


奶爸行动

by RedTtc



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTtc/pseuds/RedTtc
Summary: 奥康变成小朋友了，身边的人要想办法照顾他。
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 喂猪（划掉）投食play。  
> 奥康文学。  
> 段子文，没错就是tinny driver……  
> 写到哪是哪。  
> 名字随便起的。

“好吧，让我们展开一场男人间的对话。”里卡多表情严肃。  
“你明明平时都会叫我KID，或者BOY的。”奥康含着手指眨着眼，两颗兔牙磨着指甲，表情同样严肃，只是声音有些含糊。  
好吧，总而言之，他的队友，AKA·F1赛车手·埃斯特班·奥康，变成小朋友了。  
雷诺车队休息室的混乱在一阵高昂的少女尖叫后归于死寂。在脑海中与大宇宙的恶意展开一场激烈的头脑风暴后，里卡多决定在有人从他的尖叫里听出点类似“SOS”或者“Help”之类的隐藏讯息前来接手这个烂摊子之前，给他一天吃满六顿饭的猪队友（字面意义上的）做点吃的。仅仅是出于对小朋友的爱护与担忧，绝对不是试图逃避现实。绝对。  
“这不是重点，先生。”里卡多十指交叉搭在嘴边，眼神直视着对方，隔着一个小矮桌，试图与其展开谈判。“说说吧，为什么宁愿吃手指，也不吃我做的高蛋白质麦片粥。”  
奥康小朋友饱受摧残的手指已经被里卡多叔叔从他牙齿底下解救了出来，里卡多一边给他擦手一边重重地敲了几下茶几玻璃，“这可是丹尼尔·里卡多围场厨艺处女秀！我辛辛苦苦做出来的！”  
在悲惨的当下，唯一值得庆幸的就是奥康的记忆和英语能力并没有丢——谢天谢地。只不过他的身体和思维都变得像小孩子一样了。  
奥康小朋友以怀疑的眼神瞅着麦片粥。  
“好吧好吧！我知道我知道！这算不上做饭！”里卡多叫起来，“但这是我·做·的！”他强调。  
“好吧。”奥康重复了一遍，也不知道是在安慰里卡多还是在安慰自己，“至少端出来的不是湿袜子。”  
“湿······袜子？这是你的什么我所不知道的特殊爱好吗，男孩？”  
“他们说，我不配喝你的shoey，只配喝汤底。”奥康低下头，抬脚踢了踢桌板。  
“噢——”里卡多卡了一下壳，“我不至于那么······好吧。”  
Shoey的汤底是湿袜子，这很符合逻辑。恶。  
里卡多做了个鬼脸。  
“需要里卡多叔叔给你做一份微波炉热牛奶吗，小孩？”他真的完全被打败了。  
奥康眨了眨眼。


	2. Chapter 2

微波炉热牛奶并不需要“做”，但是两位雷诺车手平时都对牛奶没有特殊喜好——奥康真的不需要长得更高了。总之里卡多叔叔已经认命地踏上了寻找牛奶的旅途。  
于是等维斯塔潘顺着刚才的尖叫声溜达到雷诺休息室的时候，迎接他的就只剩下奥康一个······一个小朋友了。维斯塔潘状似闲适地抖着腿和坐在对面的奥康对视。好吧，奥康小朋友。他在心里反复回味最后的几个音节。  
很多人说人们小时候总是要比长大了更可爱，但显然奥康并不在这个范畴里。事实上，从小到大他们俩的关系就从没有算好过。这很复杂。等他们都成了更复杂的大人，企图扯一层比纸还薄的海苔掩饰表面、在小蓝鸟里发表诸如“you are looking very sexy out there”之类的劲爆场面话的时候，现实给他俩都来了一拳。好吧，这拳其实是维斯塔潘自己挥的。但是奥康也有错。  
维斯塔潘在心中问候了一下奥康。不是眼前这个。  
“呃，丹尼尔去哪了？”维斯塔潘开口。  
“他去给我找牛奶了。”  
要不是有种被口水呛住喉咙的感觉的话，维斯塔潘估计也要叫出声来了。他直勾勾地把奥康上上下下来来回回看了几遍，而奥康小朋友正在踢着自己的鞋带玩，没有搭理他。  
“不错。”他干巴巴地说。这个休息室里的气氛就像是台风眼，宁静、沉默还缺氧。  
维斯塔潘又在台风眼正中央度过了安静的一分钟。  
“我也去找点吃的吧。”  
奥康看着他，两颗收不进去的小兔牙搭在下唇上，没说话。  
维斯塔潘深吸了一口气。  
良心的存在让他无法抛下一个小孩（哪怕这个小孩是奥康）离开这个休息室自由走动，在这种境况下维斯塔潘不免开始思考一些深奥的物理问题，比如，走路时多大的抬脚幅度可以让脚步在落下时清楚地传达出寻求帮助的摩斯密码。  
他开始在休息室里兜圈。  
“你饿了吗？”奥康问。  
“不。”维斯塔潘把脸埋在手掌里。  
“你可以吃这个。”奥康把表面已经结了一层皮的里卡多叔叔高蛋白质麦片粥推了过去。  
“我不饿。”  
“好的。”奥康点点头。  
“不过应该你知道，有些人叫你‘维斯塔炮’并不是真的指望你制造炸弹的意思，对吧？”奥康说。刚才在维斯塔潘试图把煮鸡蛋送进微波炉里加热的时候，他一脚踢掉了电源插头。  
真希望刚才在休息室里用鞋底磨出来的甜甜圈可以抠下来喂小孩。维斯塔潘冷漠地思考。


End file.
